Hernandez
| data de nascimento =11 de dezembro de 1973 | local de nascimento =Houston, Texas | data morte = | local morte = | estilo =Powerhouse | altura =1,88 m | peso =134 kg | treinado por =Tugboat Taylo Texas Wrestling Academy Rudy Boy Gonzalez Shawn Michaels | estréia =23 de novembro de 1996 | retirada= }} Shawn Hernandez (Houston, 11 de fevereiro de 1973) é um lutador de wrestling profissional norte-americano que trabalhou para a Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, utilizando o nome de ringue de Hernandez. NA TNA foi cinco vezes campeão do TNA World Tag Team Championship. Carreira *Treinamento e início de carreira *Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2003-2014-2015) :*Elite Guard (2003–2004) :*Latin American Xchange (2006–2008) :*Sozinho (2009) :*Dupla e feud com Matt Morgan (2009–2010) :*Mexican America (2011–2012) :*Retorno as lutas sozinho (2012) :*Dupla com Chavo Guerrero (2012-2013) :*Em maio de 2014 seu perfil foi movido para a lista de ex-empregados da TNA. :*Em junho de 2015 retornou a empresa, saindo logo em seguida por problemas de contrato com outra empresa. *Asistencia Asesoría y Administración :*Estréia (2006) :*Retorno; La Legión Extranjera (2010) *Latino Wrestling Entertainment *Retorno a Impact Wrestling (2018) No wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Border Toss'' (TNA) / Mega Bomb (Circuito independente) / Hot Bomb (Japão) (Throwing crucifix powerbomb) **Diving splash **Scoop lift sitout powerbomb **Sitout inverted front powerslam *'Signature moves' **Biel throw by using a shirt or a flag wrapped around the opponent's neck **''Big Man Dive'' (Over the top rope suicide dive) **Cobra clutch **''Crackerjack'' (Overhead choke suplex) **Overhead gutwrench backbreaker drop **Delayed vertical suplex **Northern lights suplex, por vezes, a partir do top rope **Múltiplas variações de powerbomb ***Inverted ***One shoulder ***Sitout ***Spinning **Running shoulder block **Samoan driver **Slingshot shoulder block **Spinebuster **Stinger splash *'Managers' **Konnan **Salinas **Hector Guerrero **Sarita **Rosita *'Apelidos' **"The Texas Sandstorm" **"The Tex-Mex T-Rex" **"The Mexican Superman" **'"SuperMex"' *'Música de entrada' **"Ruff Ryders' Anthem" por DMX (ROH; 2003) **"Never Scared" por Bone Crusher (ROH; 2003) **"Dawgz" por Konnan (TNA; 2006–2007 / AAA; 2010) **"To Live and Die In LAX" por Dale Oliver e Serg Salinas (TNA; 2007–2009) **"Te Gusta O No!!" por Dale Oliver (TNA; 2009–2011) **"5150" por F.I.L.T.H.E.E. / Brickman Raw (TNA; 2011) **'"Stand Up"' por F.I.L.T.H.E.E. / Brickman Raw (TNA; 2011–2015) Campeonatos e prêmios *'Extreme Texas Wrestling' **ETW Texas Hardcore Championship (1 vez) *'Full Effect Wrestling' **FEW Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'International Wrestling Association' **IWA World Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – com Homicide *'Jersey All Pro Wrestling' **JAPW Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – com Homicide *'NWA Florida' **NWA National Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'NWA Southwest' **NWA Texas Heavyweight Championship (3 vezes) *'NWA Wildside' **NWA North American Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) **NWA Wildside Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI classificou na posição 55 entre os 500 melhores lutadores individuais da PWI 500 em 2011. *'River City Wrestling' **RCW Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Texas All Star Wrestling' **TASW Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) **TASW Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – com Ministuff **TASW Hardcore Championship (1 vez) *'Texas Wrestling Entertainment' **TWE Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling' **NWA World Tag Team Championship (2 vezes) – com Homicide **TNA World Tag Team Championship (5 vezes) – com Homicide (1), Matt Morgan (1), Anarquia (1) e Chavo Guerrero (2) **Deuces Wild Tournament (2008) – com Homicide **Match of the Year award (2006) *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter' **Best Gimmick (2006) como Homicide eram The Latin American Xchange **Tag Team of the Year (2006) com Homicide na The Latin American Xchange *'XCW Wrestling' **XCW Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) **XCW TNT Championship (1 vez) en:Shawn Hernandez H